Fiber reinforced polymer (FRP) bars are featured with light weight, high strength, and high corrosion resistance, etc., and have been widely applied in building projects to substitute steel strands and steel bars. Concrete structures strengthened with embedded FRP bars are one of the main applications, in which FRP bars are put into preformed grooves on the surface of structure, and a binding material is poured into the grooves, so that the FRP bars and the structure form a whole, so as to improve structural properties. Prestressing technique is introduced subsequently, to give full play to the high strength effect of FRP bars. Such a technical application of FRP bars can effectively improve rigidity, bending resistance, and shear resistance bearing capacity of structures. However, the failure mode is not ideal, and premature debonding failure or splitting failure often occurs at the interface. For example, splitting failure may occur at the interface between FRP bars and binding material, at the interface between concrete and binding material, and in the binding material, and splitting failure of concrete may occur near the groove surface. Such premature failures will surely constrain the play of the high strength performance of FRP bars.